


Mind Your Language

by taormina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing, Teasing, kissing in a laundry closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taormina/pseuds/taormina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves it when Steve uses bad language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Your Language

**Author's Note:**

> Contains tiny, tiny spoilers for Age of Ultron.

They weren’t supposed to be here. Natasha had made it very clear that if she caught Tony and Steve kissing in the laundry closet at the new Avengers training facility one more time, she would personally ensure that they’d never be able to sit down again. Ever.

However, when a hot and bothered Tony suddenly shoved Steve into a laundry closet and kissed him hard, Steve’s mind quickly decided it was definitely worth the risk.

After Tony had locked the door from the inside, the kiss got dirty real quick. Shirts were being unbuttoned. Exposed areas of skin touched. Names muttered under hot breaths, but never loudly. Never distinctly. Above all else, they wanted to make absolutely sure no one ever caught them in the act again. _Especially_ not Nat. (Which had a very, _very_ realistic chance of happening, given the fact that the adjacent hallway was full of people and the odd God going about their business as usual.)

This is their secret (more or less), their _thing_. It’s their way of blowing off steam after a long day of protecting civilians from harm; a brief, treasured moment when they can finally put themselves first.

It gave Tony the feeling of still being able to break the rules without putting the rest of the team at risk.

Usually, Tony and Steve try to be discreet. When they’re finished, Steve will head home on his own. Maybe he’ll meet up with Sam. Tony will casually delete the camera footage of the two of them heading to their sacred little space, just in case.

The next morning, they’ll head to the training facility separately and pretend nothing has happened. Perhaps they’ll even pretend to be annoyed at each other about something. Anything to keep the rumors at bay. Anything to be able to keep doing what they do.

Tonight, however, Tony didn’t feel like being discreet. He wanted to make Steve his. Make him his property. Give him bruises on his thighs. Give him a hickey that they’d play off as a small, strange-looking wound inflicted by some alien octopus. Something like that.

The sensation of Tony’s stubble rubbing against his neck sent a very unexpected shockwave through Steve’s body.

Steve’s eyes were shut in complete ecstasy. ‘Oh _fuck_ , that’s nice,’ he said, the words just slipping off his tongue.

As though on cue, Tony gasped dramatically and looked around as though he might expect someone to appear behind them at any moment. ‘I cannot _believe_ that just happened.’ He lowered his voice and eyed Steve suspiciously. ‘A _swear word_? From _Captain America_? Did that hurt, physically, when you said that? Are you…?’ Tony put his hand on his chest and looked at Steve with pretend concern. ‘Are you _OK_?’

Steve chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. They’ve been here before, many times.

‘Shoulda known,’ An amused Steve said, more to himself than to Tony. _One_ time he told someone to mind his language. _One time_.  

Tony was never going to let him forget it, was he?

‘I mean,’ Tony, who was having trouble keeping a straight face, continued, ‘If you’re not feeling one hundred per cent we could just do something a lil’ less exciting. Play chess. Go out for dinner; you know, do something not so … _physical_.’

_God, he loved teasing Steve like that._

_Then again, deep down Steve loved it when Tony teased him, too, and the way Tony had said ‘physical’ made the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end._

Consequently, Steve pulled Tony closer forcefully. Their lips were now inches away from touching again.

‘Not a chance, Stark.’ Steve looked at Tony intensely, his eyes full of intention. All this teasing just made him want Tony more, even if it meant still being the butt of everyone’s jokes for once telling someone off for saying a bad word. No one would ever be able to prove that _he_ had uttered them too, though. ‘Just fucking kiss me again.’

Tony raised his eyebrows; it was more out of arousal than shock. The fact that he could get Steve to talk dirty like that made him feel in charge of everything.  

He wondered what else he could get him to say under his breath.

‘Unbelievable,’ Tony said. ‘You know, we may have to do something about that filthy mouth of yours.’

Steve smirked. ‘I’m counting on it.’


End file.
